Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (April 1988) Part 1
(Flashback) * (It is a snowy night as we fly over to a countryside) * "The Cayre Brothers Present" * "A GoodTimes Entertainment Production" * (We go over a village all decorated for Christmas and then come to one particular house. Inside it, a little girl is sleeping in her room. All is silent, with the toys she have inanimate, until some flute music starts playing and a rocking horse comes to life, feeling that she's in a trance as she silently rocks herself to follow where the music is coming from. Then the toy chest opens and out bursts a ball and six blocks, which all have faces. They want to follow the music as well, where they jump all by themselves to follow the horse and the music) * Voice: Catchy tune, right? It's a melody toys just can't exist. * (A panda doll awakens, in a trance by the music as well, where she removes the bonnet she is wearing, and gets up from the toy table she is at, and so does a doll as a toy teapot and cups with faces jump off the table, following their friends out the bedroom) * Voice: Why, look at them. They're in the deepest of spellbound trances. * (They come up to the chimney as the ball bounces its road up out of the chimney first, then the blocks pile up against each other, forming a staircase for the other toys to climb up them. Penny is the first to climb them. On the roof, the ball bounces out of the chimney and keeps bouncing to something, unknowingly passing a figure responsible for the music) * Voice: And that's the scoundrel behind the secret serenade. Mr. Heebie Jeebies himself, otherwise known as.....the Toy Taker. * (Then all the toys eventually make it up the chimney to the roof, where a big purple blimp is hovering above with a big hose of some sort descending from it, sucking all the dazed toys in one by one. Once that is done, the villain puts the flute away and laughs like a complete lunatic. He jumps onto the hose as it goes back up into the blimp. On version #1, the blimp is flying over the city of London) * Voice: Why that rascal took toys from everyone and everywhere. * (The hose appears above a house's chimney and after the Toy Taker plays the flute to hypnotize the toys in there, the hose sucks them all out, and the same fact happens as he goes to two other houses. On version #2, the thief flies his blimp over Paris, and passes the Eiffel Tower, getting ready to steal toys from French children. On version #3, his next place to strike is Switzerland. The blimp arrives near a big clock tower and the hose lowers down near a group of dancing Swiss clockwork figurines and begins to suck them all each up. On version #4, the blimp flies over the Great Wall of China to steal Toys from the Chinese children. Soon, we see a "Christmastown Chronicle" newspaper spin around until coming to a stop, and the headlines are inscribed "Toy Taker Strikes Again") * Voice: The entire world was up in arms! * (End of Flashback) * (One day in the present, we see a snowman holding the newspaper while standing near a tree. This snowman is the owner of the voice, and he sees us as he rolls up the newspaper and puts it away, before moving away from the tree) * Snowman: Well, that Toy Taker almost ruined Christmas for everyone. Why, if it weren't for Christmas Town's favorite reindeer son, who knows what might've.....heh heh. Now you didn't think Rudolph's story ended that foggy Christmas Eve, did you? As we say in the North Pole, that was just the tip of the iceberg. * (He chuckles a bit) * Snowman: Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. (tips hat) Name's Scoop T. Snowman. Ace reporter for the Christmas Town Chronicle, the North Pole's bestselling newspaper; North Pole's ONLY newspaper. (chuckles) Yes, sir, I have a nose for news. * (He removes his nose) * Scoop T. Snowman: Ain't it a beaut? Big hit at barbecues as well. Of course, around here, no nose compares to Rudolph's. * (He places his nose back on) * Scoop T. Snowman: In fact, (points to himself) yours truly broke the big story at how Rudolph and his friends triumphed over that mean old Toy Taker and saved Christmas for everyone. (rubs chin) Wasn't that long ago, in fact. * (Flashback) * (Some time before the recent Christmas, at a snowy gazebo, Santa, the reindeer, Mrs. Claus, the elves and a couple toy soldier guards are there, while our snowman narrator is watching nearby, glancing at us) * Scoop T. Snowman: It all started at the Christmas parade. * (A certain head elf is getting out his conducting wand, getting ready to conduct the elves) * Head Elf: And a-1 uh, and a-2 uh and a-3 uh. * (Santa looks at his watch, as a familiar song begins to play, and each reindeer grins proudly upon their name being mentioned) * Singer: You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen? * (Two familiar sparrows, running late, comes to the elf group sheepishly, with a pair of stools to sit on) * Singer: But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? * (They sit on their seats, with Stubby pulling out a triangle instrument and Tubby getting out a bass, as the two begin playing the instruments. Then Santa and Rudolph begin the parade away from the gazebo, leading everyone, who follows in an orderly line) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys" * Singer: Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. * (A familiar reformed snow-monster sees the parade and grins, and so does a familiar group of forest critters) * "Starring the Voice Talents of" * "Richard Dreyfuss, Jamie Lee Curtis and Rick Moranis" * Singer: All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. * (As the parade of the North Pole inhabitants continues, with Clarice, her parents, Yukon's dogs bringing up the rear. Stubby and Tubby keep sitting down to have a good amount of time to play their instruments, but can't, as everyone keeps walking. Well, they just decide to play later, grab their seats and follow their friends) * Singer: They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" * (Then a familiar prospector comes out of his Peppermint Mine, pushing out a cart full of candy canes, and grins as he sees all his friends parading. He joins his friends, and leads his dogs while holding his pick-axe) * Singer: Then how the reindeer love him, as they shout out with glee. * "Title Song 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' Performed by Tony Bennett" * Singer: Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history. * (Stubby and Tubby try to stop and play their instruments again, but everyone keeps heading to the castle, where they just give up and go with them) * "Casting by Donald P. Pemrick and Dean E. Fronk" * "Featuring the character 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' from the story by Robert L. May and the song by Johnny Marks" * (The critters make emotional and happy sounds for the parade, before everyone all goes inside) * "Edited by Lennie Nelson" * (A bit later, inside, everyone begins to work on Christmas decorations, including the tree) * "Associate Producer Jean Rodgers" * "Original Songs by Bruce Roberts and Diana B" * (A couple human elves come in with a box of ornaments, before setting it down near the tree) * "Original Score and Arrangements by Bruce Roberts and Diana B" * (Some female elves come in, carrying a basket of candy canes, before setting it down) * "Executive Producer Andrew Greenberg" * (Then three more elves come in, carrying three different boxes; one with bows, one with poinsettias and one with Christmas lights. We get a view of each one's contents) * "Executive Producer Seth Willenson" * "Executive Producer Alexander Drosin" * "Based on a Story by Kevin Hopps" * "Written by Michael Aschner" * (The critters watch two more elves bring a box to a table. At that table's edge, Head Elf peeks his head up and looks around, seeing no one noticing. Well, he takes this time to dip his finger in a bowl of pudding and tastes the pudding on his finger, smacking his lips in delight) * "Produced and Directed by Bill Kowalchuk" * (Then he sees a couple elves turn their heads to the boss, making him gasp in shock as he ducks down to avoid getting caught)